le_coeur_dune_deessefandomcom-20200214-history
Rogue
Description Fast and stealthy, the Rogue uses cunning and speed to dictate the terms of combat. The hardest part about fighting a Rogue is finding them and getting close enough to hit them. Any Rogue worth his salt will avoid direct confrontations that he hasn't already rigged. Requirements None Role Rogues serve as scouts, assassins, and spies of various kinds, often feeding valuable information to their side or tackling the covert missions that others can't manage. Alignment This class has no alignment preference Hit Die * 2d8 (Base) * 2d16 (Assassin) * 2d12 (Thief) * 2d10 (Spy) * 2d14 (Runner) Class Skills * Maneuvers * Climbing * Swimming * Slipping Through * Deceiving * Lie Detection * Lockpicking * Knowledge (Local) * Knowledge (Nobility) * Searching * Straining * Sleight of Hand * Silent Moving * Quiet Speaking * Pickpocketing * Hiding * Forgery Skill Ranks Per Level 14 + Int Modifier Level Table Class Abilities Stealth Training Avoiding detection and pressing the element of surprise are the most important parts of being a Rogue - and the best way to avoid dying as one. You have learned to use speed and stealth to your advantage in combat. You gain a +5 to your base speed and a +2 AC against ranged attacks when you are not flatfooted. Overwatch You are careful to select your targets and know to wait for the opportunity to show itself. You may use a full-round action to go on overwatch. If you do, you gain an attack of opportunity against enemies that move in your line of sight and within your range until your next turn. Reminder: You may always elect to not use an attack of opportunity. Specialization There are many different aspects to the art of stealth. Each has its own charms and advantages; all have the potential to be extremely dangerous and exciting in their own ways. Assassin The sinister terror of the shadows, Assassins specialize in stalking their prey undetected and making them very dead. Gain One-Handed Light Bladed Weapons, Hand/Light Crossbows, and up to Light Tier Armour proficiencies. Gain Poison Mixing and Knowledge (Poisons) as class skills. Thief Taking from everyone and giving to themselves, Thieves specialize in removing items from their undeserving owners. Gain One-Handed Light Bladed Weapons and up to Light Tier Armour proficiencies. Gain Negotiation, Encryption, and Knowledge (Nobility) as class skills. Spy Spies exist to deceive and sabotage the enemy while gathering valuable information for their allies. Gain One-Handed Light Bladed Weapons and up to Light Tier Armour proficiencies. Gain Disguise as a class skill. Runner Speed over stealth, Runners focus on accomplishing their goals too quickly for their enemies to react and leaving their pursuers in the dust. Gain a One-Handed Light Weapon proficiency of the player's choice. (Bladed, Axe, Blunt, Spear, or Chain) Specialization 1 Assassin - Death From Above You gain a +4 to attack with any weapon against any target you are at least 10 ft above. Thief - Unorthodox Combat You no longer provoke attacks of opportunity when using the Dirty Trick combat maneuver. Spy - Deep Cover You gain a +4 bonus to Deceive checks made to deceive a member of a group of organization in which you are also a member. Runner - Hurdle You may make a Maneuvers check to pass over obstacles as a swift action, instead of a normal standard action. Concealed Weapon You know all the places the guards check for weapons and know not to hide your weapons there. You gain a +4 bonus on skills checks to conceal a light weapon. Specialization 2 Assassin - Precision Killer Your critical threat range is doubled. This effect stacks additively with similar effects (2 effects that double critical threat range will make a 19-20 a 15-20 instead of a 13-20). Thief - Roguish Charms Once per day, you may reroll a single failed Negotiation or Deceive check. Spy - Prepared Infiltrator While disguised, you gain a +4 to Deceive check to telling lies related to your disguise. Runner - Spring As a full-round action, you may move up to 3 times your base speed. Cloak and Dagger Now a master of surprise, you can attack your enemies unexpectedly, even when they really should have seen it coming. In combat, you can sneak attack enemies after breaking line of sight with them. Enemies may pass a DC 22 reflex save to negate. Specialization 3 Assassin - Adept Poisoner The DC to resist poisons you create is increased by 10. Thief - Pilfer You may reroll failed pickpocket checks once. Spy - Impersonation You may carefully study an individual's habits to better impersonate them. Each day you spend studying the target grants a +3 bonus on any check made to impersonate them (in person, not in writing) up to a maximum of +15. Runner - Vertical Scaling You may climb at your base speed without penalty. Anticipate Conflict You've been on the job long enough to know when things are going to go sour, and you know enough to be the first to make a move. When you are not surprised, you gain a +6 bonus to initiative rolls. Distraction Sometimes it's better to distract a big opponent and let your friends finish him off. When flanking an enemy, you may distract them as a standard action. If successful, the enemy, you may distract them as a standard action. If successful, the enemy becomes flatfooted until your next turn. The target receives a DC 15 + (your deceive skill) wisdom check to negate. Combat Roll Re-positioning in combat has saved your life more times than you can count, and now you've learned to do it better. You may roll up to 10 ft as a swift action instead of using a 5 ft step. Rolling through threatened squares provokes an attack of opportunity unless you pass a maneuvers check equal to attacker's CMD. You must roll in a straight line. Better Reflexes More and more training, and your reflexes are better than ever. Now, you've gained a +1 bonus to all your saves. Specialization 4 Assassin - One With Death Your critical multiplier increases by 1 (x2 becomes x3, x3 becomes x4, etc). Thief - Frame Job You gain a +10 bonus to pickpocket checks made to plant an item on another person. Spy - Message Encryption You may encrypt a written message using a one-time pad cypher. Only people that possess the encryption key can decrypt the message. This applies to friendlies and enemies alike. Runner - Gracefull Fall You may a DC (height/2) reflex save to avoid fall damage. You take half damage on failed saves. Professional A lifetime of experience has made you a true professional. You gain a +1 to Dexterity, Intelligence, and Charisma. I Am The Shadow You have trained long and hard to avoid detection, gaining an almost supernatural sense for when you've been noticed. Twice per day, you may reroll a single failed stealth skill check. Shameful Opportunist Whether it's a person or a situation, you have no problem taking advantage when you can. You can sneak attack anyone you are flanking. To Catch A Thief You live most of your life in the shadows, hiding from your unsuspecting mark. Along the way, you've learned a thing or two about spotting people just like you. You gain a +2 inherent bonus to your Hiding skill and you may use your Hiding skill instead of your searching skill to detect someone who is hiding. Just Lucky Sometimes you're good. Other times, you're just lucky. Once per day, you may cause a successful attack to miss you. You may use this ability after damage is rolled. Specialization Mastery Assassin - I Am Everywhere And Nowhere After killing an enemy from stealth, you immediately gain another standard action. Thief - Ill-Gotten Wealth You gain a +1 morale bonus on all skills you are trained in for every 30 Suns worth of goods you have stolen in the last month, up to +15. Spy - Backstab When standing behind a person that believes you are an ally, you may make a deceive check vs their flatfooted AC. If successful, you kill the target. Runner - Catch Me If You Can If you are being chased, you gain +10 movement speed. Rogue Mastery Anyone you interact with is dumbstruck by your abilities. You have perfected the art of deception and become all the more formidable for it. You gain 4 ability points to be split between Dexterity, Intelligence, and Charisma as you see fit. You may also select a single weapon as your signature weapon. When wielding this weapon, you gain a +6 to attack with it and a +2 to AC.